A magical journey of love
by Alisha love abhirika
Summary: A magical love story of abhirika just peep in
1. introduction

hello friends I didn't get any response for my first story so I thought it must be very cliche so I thought to write another story on abhirika

the story is a supernatural story on abhirika the cid team will be the same with abhirika but the twist was abhirika have super power and both are unware of it

Abhirika have connection from their birth itself but they unware of it and their power both thought they meet due to cid

but the truth is bigger than their imagination

let's take a ride of the magical journey


	2. characters

Main lead -

Abhijeet- senior cid inspector a handsome and charming man a flirty nd fun loving guy he have magical power but unware of it nd same as show he like tarika but can't express his feelings always felt a different kind of energy inside him whenever he was around tarika and feel very connected towards her as if he knew her before cid .

Tarika sharma- forensic doctor of cid a beautiful lady very kind hearted nd loving girl she have super power but unware of it love abhijeet can't express it and like abhijeet he also feel connected towards him and feel different kind of energy inside her .

Other character

Acp pradyumn

daya

Fredricks

pankaj

purvi

shreya

dr salunkhe

mr and mrs sharma - tarika 's adoptive parents no one know about it all thought her as their real daughter and they also keep it secret.

Lord tanishk and queen serina- king queen of a magical land real parents of tarika waiting for her and abhijeet

Sam and Juliet -abhijeet's real parent from the magical world they are dead .

villains

Maria - the queen of witches very evil want to be more powerful if she find any hindrance on her way of getting more power she destroyed it in a second her death secret connect with abhijeet and tarika so want to kill them

Liam- Maria's slave a dwarf like a right hand of maria always give her others secret and help her in her evil work a funny character .

so guys these are the characters I will update the chapter soon


	3. chapter 1

Lavender land a beautiful magical land full of joy happiness and magic their is only happiness around the land

the citizen of the land have magic powers even a small baby also have magical power.The land was made by god himself their are many magical land like lavender land but it is very special than others .

It believe that the land can give live to a dead, lord tanishk with his queen serina was rulling the land sam was kings cousin after Sam's fathers death tanishk's father adopted him, he was married to julliet and coincidencely Juliet was best friend of serina both couple married on the same day.

In the palace

sam and tanishk roaming outside of a big room worriedly as serina and Juliet both are in labour at same time .

sam- tanishk relax everything will be fine . dekhna serina thik hogi

tanishk- sam tu bhi to Juliet ko leke tension main hai tu bhi relax kar

both smile at each other then seat the chair holding each other's hand , soon they hear a baby's cry both are happy but the happiness get doubled when they hear another cry fallowed by the other.

sam and tanishk both hug each other in happiness and congratulate each other but when they saw towards the door shocked to see a large amount of light coming through it

sam- tanishk what is this ????

tanishk- I don't know let's see.

They went inside and saw the lady who help in the delivery holding both the babies and the

babies are glowing soon the light faded away and they saw their beautiful child

Lady- lord tanishk apko beti hua hai aur hounerable sam apko beta hua hai

they are happy tanishk take his daughter while sam take his son both saw their wife laying the in separate beds but next to each other.

They went to respective wives with the babies serina and Juliet take their babies in their arms and kiss them .

tanishk- lagata hai dono babies main unique magical power hai dono ke birth ke time itna lights thi kuch to hai .

sam- tanishk I think hume robin ko bulana chahiye t

tanishk noded and call a soldier and ask him to announce the arrival of both the babies and to call their lands wise man robin .

Soon the news of the babies spread on the land all are happy and they crack fireworker with their magic .

Tanishk , serina , sam , Juliet with the babies stand on the balcony of the palace and greet the wishers , just then a soldier come and informed that the waise man come their .

They went to him and greet robin then robin saw both the babies and some how shocked then he said to toch their fingers as they did both the babies eyes lit . all are shocked to see it .

Tanishk- robin how did this happen and also on their birth time they are glowing very brightly

Robin- lord yeh babies god ke angels hai inke paas iss land ke people se bhi zyada power hai aur wo bhi unique and yeh dono soulmates hai dono saath main ho to dono ki power aur bhi zyada badh jati hai .

sam and tanishk are happy to hear this they also want that it was decided before the babies birth

Robin- but dono ke upar khatra rahega kyuki yeh dono evil ko destroy karne aaye hai so be careful with them .

It make them worried but they then thought to keep the kids under strict security . They name them as abhijeet and tarika

day started to passes Tarika and abhijeet was now 2 years old both are very intelligent and sharp at this age both their first words are each other's name abhijeet call tarika as taru while tarika call him as abi the couples are very happy to see their children happy.

Dark island a land of witches no one from magic lands dare to go their the queen of the witches maria was very cruel she destroyed many magical lands

Maria's castle

Maria was making some potion when Liam helping her she ask him to pass a solution but liam mistakenly give him another liquid which resulted to a blast and make maria's face black

Maria - liam you little pig I will not spare you

liam- sorry evil queen I will not repeat it please mujhe donkey mat bana na varna meri kitty ke samne bezzati ho jayega.

(kitty was Liam's girlfriend a witch she is also dwarf like liam)

Maria - thik hai chodta hu ja meri magic ball le aa

liam come their with the magic ball and maria chant some mantra 's the magic ball start to work

maria- bata magic ball kya khabar hai aage ki

magic ball- maria soon you are going to die your death was fixed by the god .

Maria - no mujhe koi nahi maar sakta mujhe powerful bana hai bata kya hai aisa jo mujhe marega

The magic ball show the image of abhijeet and tarika and said these kids are born to destroy the evils and they will be the cause of her death .

Maria- no main aise nahi hone dungi I will kill these two liam dekho inn dono ko aur bata kanha milenge yeh dono

liam saw them and then start to remember them

Liam- evil queen yeh dono lavender land se hai king ke beti aur nephew hai

Maria- ahan lavender land usko kabja karne ki kitni wish ki thi main ne par kabhi kar nahi paya kyunki lavender land ke andar hi nahi ja pati thi main par aab meri power aur bhi jyada hai I will go and finished this 2 .

In lavender land tanishk, serina ,sam, Juliet are happily living unware of the coming Strom name maria

so here is the first chapter please review I will update next chapter soon


	4. chapter 2

lavender land

Little abhi and tarika playing in the garden with their magic powers . They are playing doll house tarika with her magic making tea while abhi fly to a near by tree and take some flowers and then make a tiara of it and went to tarika.

Abhi - talu dekh main kya laya

tarika- wow abi yeh utiful hai

and tarika wear it on her head and look like a Princess

tarika- abi main kaiche lag lahi hoon

abhi - aap bhout khoobchulat lag lahi ho talika ji

tarika blush at his comment this secnior witness by their parents they laugh at them , Juliet hit sam on his shoulder sam look at her in wonder

sam- mujhe kyu mara

Juliet - aap hi ke vajhase apka beta itna flirt ban gaya hai

sam give a what can I do wala look while serina and tanishk laugh . they decided that tarika and abhijeet will married after they grown up and abhijeet will be next king of the lavender land .

The kids are playing abhi kiss tarika on her cheek and she feel shy suddenly the weather changed and dark clouds cover the sky tanishk and sam understand what it must be they said serina and Juliet to go inside with abhi and tarika .

serina and Juliet went inside the palace with abhi and tarika they stand on the balcony to see what is happening .

Maria with her witch army come their tanishk and sam get angry seeing her

Tanishk- maria how dare you to come our land and how did you come inside without burning to ashes.

Maria- tanishk tumhara wo stupid shield mujh pe ya meri witch army pe kaam karna band kar diya hai kyuki main abhi bhout takat ek kar li hai jiseke samne tumhara wo shield kisi kaam ka nahi .

Tanishk sam get angry and started to fight maria then said a witch to kill the kids sam hear this and kill that witch maria get angry and stab sam tanishk was stunned to see it the witch army went inside to kill the kids .

serina and Juliet try to stop them but one of the witch come to kill serina but juliet come infront of her and get stabbed instead .

The witch army was going to the kids but tarika and abhi in fear hold each other which double their power and fire come out of their eyes burn the entire army when maria come to know that her army get killed she went from their with liam.

sam and Juliet died which was a big blow for king and queen they with heavy heart cremated sam and Juliet , little abhi cried seeing her father mother going he understand his mother father will never come to him serina console him and tarika.

Next day robin come their as tanishk want to discuss the matter

robin- lord we have to sent princess and prince from here as I said their life is under threat so we have to sent them to human world.

serina - nahi robin yeh aap kya keh rahe hai bache hai dono

robin- please queen situation ko samjhe iss waqt dono ka human world main rehna jyada jarrori hai yeh to nahi kahunga ke wo human world main jyada safe hai magar kuch had tak hum maria ko rok sakte hai

With a heavy heart king queen take the decision to sent them to human world and as per robin after going to human world they will some how forgot about their super power they can deel their power but it will not come to public and on their 25th birthday both will come to know about their power and that will be the time for them to come back to their real world and destroy maria

They take them to the magical tree which have the way to human world before leaving tarika abhi unknowingly form a strong shield around lavender land maria or other evil power can't cross it .

Unfortunately after going to human world abhi tarika get separated serina and tanishk who saw this from magical mirror get worried but robin assured they will meet soon and it is their destiny to be separated .

A lady who spot abhi near a garbage take him with her while a couple who spot tarika on their garden adopt her

21 years later

Abhijeet and tarika are 23 years old and just 2 years for them to realize their power abhijeet was in cid he lost his memory and can't recognize his adoptive mother and she died .

Tarika just completed her forensic studies soon going to join cid .

from childhood both feel a different energy inside them they always find it shocking that whenever they get injured their injuries heal in a minute they can beat any one easily or can also heal others wound .

both always get flashes of their land but shurg it thought it must be some stupid fantasy .

And today tarika going to join cid which mean abhi and tarika going to meet after many years .

so here is the next part please review it and thanks for your previous reviews


	5. chapter 3

abhijeet house

Abhijeet wake up and went to fresh up he was feeling very happy and fresh more than the other days

Abhi - yaar kya ho raha hai mere saath I am feeling very happy than other days

Just then daya arrive both hug each other and abhi insist him to have breakfast they are eating when daya said

Daya- boss latest news mila kya tumhe

Abhi- kaisa news ????

Daya- boss salunkhe sahab ki nayi assistant aane wali hai .

Abhi - wah mere bhai kya news di tune aab salunkhe sahab ko tang karke rahunga .

Both laugh at it they finished their breakfast and went to bureau it is their daily routine daya will come to abhijeet's home have their breakfast and will go to cid .

Their friendship was beyond words they many times take bullet for other it was a different thing that abhijeet after being shot his injuries get healed in second and he will lie that the bullet just went away with slight toch .

Soon both reach bureau and went inside and saw pankaj purvi shreya try to control their laughter and fredy doing some weird dance .

Abhi - aare bhai yeh kya ho raha hai fredy tum thik ho ??

Fredy stop dancing and look at abhi and daya purvi pankaj greet them .

Fredy - sir yeh sab iss pankaj ke liye

Abhi - pankaj kya kiya tune ha ??

fredy - sir iss ne mujhe dare diya ki main apne wife ko phone karke usse kahu ke main aab se bartan nahi dahunga aur wo mujhe gali na de aur main haar gaya

Daya- to issiliye tum yeh monkey ki ekattha uchal rahe the

All laugh just then acp come their and all greet him .

Acp- good morning tum sabko bhi vaise chalo abhi forensic lab chalte hai wo previous murder case ki reports laane aur salunkhe ki nayi assistant se bhi mil lenge.

All noded while abhi feel that he going to get some prescious things of his life .

They reach the lab the old doctor doing something on his computer abhi give a wicked smile as he thought to trouble him .

Acp- good morning salunkhe

Salunkhe - good morning subha subha yaha kaise aana hua

Acp- wo kal wali case ki file lene aur

Abhi - Aur apki nayi assistant se milne .

Salunkhe - dekho abhijeet tum uske saath bilkul flirt nahi karoge samjhe .

Abhi - leave it to me main dekhunga kya karna hai

Daya- vaise apki assistant ka naam kya hai ???

salunkhe- uska naam Tarika sharma hai abhi abhi apna forensic studies complete ki hai

Abhi get lost hearing the name and he get some flashes and he rub his forehead daya saw this .

Daya - abhi tum thik ho na ??

abhi - main thik hoon daya bas kuch yaad aagaya .

Daya noded his head abhijeet suddenly start to feel some one very near to him coming .

Other hand tarika also reach their she also feel weird , she then went inside salunkhe saw her

salunkhe- lo tarika aagayi .

all look towards her abhi was mesmlerized by her look tarika also stare at abhi the papers in her hand drop abhi went to help her both toch each other's hand and the time stop every body paused .

Tarika and abhi both their eyes lit with the contact both like hipnotise people toch each other face .

But soon they come out of the trance when their hand toch break everything went back to normal and others only saw them as abhi helping tarika .

After giving the papers to her abhi stand up with tarika who smile at him .

Tarika- thank you myself tarika sharma new forensic assistant

Abhi - hello tarika ji myself senior inspector abhijeet

Tarika also feel that she know him before but then thought it must be her imagination .

tarika- Nice to meet you sir .

Abhi - please tarika ji aap mujhe abhijeet bulayie hum same age ke hai .

Tarika- ok abhijeet

Salunkhe who witness this clear his throat to gain their attention .

Salunkhe- bhai sahab agar apka jaan pehchan ho gaya hai to kuch kaam karle

Abhijeet made a puppy face and went to them tarika meet others .

it's been 4 month of tarika in cid tarika and cid team became very good friends abhi tarika start to fall for each other .

Whenever abhi and tarika are together or their hand toch both their eyes lit but no one can notice it and their togetherness many times unknowingly save many people from trouble.

Today the cid team get a clue about a dangerous gang and same time they get a murder case so acp thought to send 2 of them to catch the gang , he can't send both daya and abhijeet so he decide to send tarika and abhijeet .

Acp- abhi wo log dangerous hai apna aur tarika ka khyal rakhna .

Abhi nod his head then both tarika and he went to catch the gang .

they reach the address and make plan to went inside they successfully enter inside the factory where the goons are .

They beat one by one due to their power their physical strength also very strong abhi was stunned to see tarika beating at a time 2 goons he was very impressed .

They are about to reach the main area of the goon unfortunately one goon see them and immediately 5 to 6 goons surrounded them abhijeet tarika look at each other then thought to fight with them together so both hold each other's hand.

But with this their power increases the and a bright light cover them which burn the goons to ashes but due to light tarika abhi didn't saw any thing when the light gone they saw no one present their .

They easily went and caught their leader and come to bureau all are looking shocked making tarika abhijeet confuse .

Abhi - hain kya hua bhoot dekh liya kya ha aap sab aise kyu ghoor rahe ho

shreya- sir shocked to honge hi kyuki aap dono ne sirf 2 hours main iss gang ke leader ko pakad liya jabki iss mission pe sayad aap logo ko ek din laga jata jitne iske admi the .

Abhijeet and tarika also shocked hearing it but cover their expression abhijeet said that not only him but tarika also fight with the goons .

Acp praised them and said them to go home as they will be tired (someone tell him it's like warm up for the 2 ) .

Tarika was going towards her car when abhi stop her

Abhi - umm tarika wo kya hai na wo main

Tarika- abhijeet bolo na kya baat hai aise stamer kyun kar rahe ho

abhi - tarika kya tum mere saath coffee pe chalogi

Abhi said in a go and close his eyes scared of her reaction but tarika laugh at him which make abhi sigh in relief .

Tarika said yes to him and both went on their first coffee date .

_please every one review on my story I am getting very few reviews please silent readers review my story _**.**


	6. chapter 4

Abhijeet and tarika went to a nearby cafe for their coffee date they settled one corner table of the cafe waiter come their and take their order .

Abhijeet to break the silence started a conversation .

Abhi - so tarika apne baare main kuch bato 4 month ho gaya I can't able to know you better .

tarika- it's ok abhijeet so as you know mera naam Tarika sharma hai meri family main mere mummy papa hai main unki jaan hoon mujhe halka sa cheenk bhi aajaye to wo worried ho jate hai .

Abhi - tum lucky ho tarika tumhare mummy papa hai to tumhari fikar karne

Tarika- kyu abhijeet tumhari family ???

Abhi - meri family main sirf meri ma thi jinhe main memory loss ke chalte bhul gaya aur wo yeh sadma bardasht nahi kar payi unki death ho gayi .

Tarika- I am sorry abhijeet

abhi - it's ok tarika tumhe pata nahi tha na vaise aur batao apne bare main

With this both start to share about each other's like dislike their first coffee date finish with a goo note it bring them more closer .

2 years later

it's been 2 years tarika and abhijeet realize their love for each other but don't have the courage to confess both always feel some different kind of energy inside them whenever they are close to each other .

Lavender land

tanishk after finished some work come to his room and saw serina looking at the magic mirror and was smiling.

Tanishk went their and saw abhijeet was flirting with tarika to irritate salunkhe and tarika enjoying it . tanishk also smile seeing it .

tanishk- serina dono kitne khus hai na

serina - yes my love aab bas dono humare paas laut aaye I am missing them

Tanishk- serina we wait for 25 years just 6 month left for their 25th birthday they will return back to us .

Serina noded and keep her head on tanishk chest both of them saw their children happily

Dark island

Maria was practicing her new power when liam come their with a tensed face

Liam- aare wo evil queen aap yaha bas practice karte raho apki zindagi khatre main aagayi hai uski tension sirf main loon apko to kuch padi hi nahi hai .

Maria - liam mind your toung aur bolo kyu itna tension le raha hai

liam- aare 25 years ho gaya wo dono ka birthday ko sirf 6 month reh gaya hai aur aap kuch kar hi nahi rahi haye main nanhi si jaan kya kya karu .

Maria laugh evilly and liam make an irritate face .

maria- liam tumhe kya laga main aise hi beth jaungi main ne apna sabse khash devil the mighty Leonard ko bhej diya hai wo apna roop badal kar inn dono ko marega aur koi uss par shak bhi nahi karega .

Liam dance in joy with maria laugh more evilly the mighty Leonard was a cruel devil it can take any ones face it killed it's enemies very brutally .

But the duo don't know that no one can kill abhi tarika when they are with each other .

Human world

All are present in bureau and doing their work when a healthy muscular man looking very dangerous enter inside all look at him acp come to him and call others

Acp- so sabhi log issse milo yeh hai inspector suraj humare cid team ka new member

All greet him and he greet them back but abhi feel very different seeing the man as if the man was not actually what he was showing .

After all went to their respective desk suraj 's eyes become red and he chuckle in a dangerous way because he is non other than the devil Leonard and now he successfully enter to cid team and now his task is to kill abhi tarika .

to be continued

hello friends thanks for the reviews it means a lot please keep reviewing


	7. chapter 5

Leonard in the disguise of suraj started his work to kill abhi tarika using his magic power he tried to kill them but as abhi and tarika always with someone or other he can't do anything .

And as maria warn him he never tried to kill them when they are together as it can kill him instead .

A pleasant morning in cid bureau

Abhi was thinking about tarika and the love he feel towards her he didn't notice daya coming , daya come and saw his boss was in his dream land so he thought to make fun of him .

Daya- aare tarika tum yaha

abhi hearing tarika 's name immediately get alerted and started to search here and their

Abhi - tarika kanha hai tarika

Daya brust out laughing and abhi frowned in anger as he realized daya was pulling his leg .

Abhi - ha beta has le meri khichai karna tujhe pasand hai na

Daya- sorry abhi par tu mera bada bhai hai teri tang khichna bnta hai aur vaise agar tarika se pyar karta hai to usse bol kyu nahi deta

Abhi - yaar dar lagta hai agar tarika mere baare main kya sochati hogi usme agar same feeling nahi hui to wo humari friendship bhi na break kar de

Daya- abhi main bhi samjha sakta hoon tu kisi situation main hai main bhi same situation main tha shreya ko propose karne se phele phir bhi main ne wo risk liya aur tere hi kehne pe to tu bhi yeh risk leke dekhe kahi der na ho jaye .

(yup daya and shreya are couple abhi help daya in confessing his love so now daya want abhi to propose tarika )

just then shreya enter and saw them talking and here daya's talk .

Shreya - bade bhaiya daya thik keh rahe hai aap meri best friend ko jaldi meri jethani bana dijiye

(shreya call abhi as bade bhaiya in off duty or in alone time in bureau)

Abhi - thik hai tum dono agar keh rahe ho to usse propose karunga mujhe yeh risk lena hi hoga aab uske bina nahi reh sakta

Daya - yeh hui na baat ja mere ser ha tarika ke samne haklana mat

Abhi start to chase daya for his statement shreya giggle seeing it .

Leonard hear everything out side the cabin and was very worried .

Leonard- if he proposed that girl then they will always be together and then it will difficult for me to kill them I have to do something .

Soon Leonardo thoughts to kill them when they will be alone it will very easy .

Abhi prepared to propose tarika he call her and ask her out on a dinner tarika also some how feel that abhi going to propose her so she was excited .

Night at tarika's home

Tarika's parents went to some of their relatives home she was alone at home she get ready in a red colour saree with a back lace blouse .

She was waiting impatiently for abhi one hour passed but their is no trace of abhi tarika was angry he thought how carless he is making her wait and she thought to give him punishment for making her wait .

But her phone rang it was shreya when she talk to shreya what she told snatch the earth under tarika's feet

She like a maniac went to her car and immediately rush to the city hospital where abhi was shreya told her that while coming to her home abhi meet with an accident and injured badly he was admitted to city hospital .

Tarika reach their after inquiring in reception she went towards the operation theatre and saw whole cid team was present their .

She with a shaky steps went towards them she was about to fall but daya immediately went to her and hold her .

Daya- tarika sambhalo apne aapko

Tarika- daya ... sobing... abhi ... kaisa ... hai

daya also crying for his brother and now seeing tarika he couldn't help it .

Daya- usse kafi chot aayi hai doctor bhi kuch keha nahi pa rahe hai

tarika cry loudly and daya can't handle her so shreya come and hug her daya also broke down while doctor salunkhe hold him

Suraj urff Leonard who was seeing this was smirking as some how he get success in his work .

flash back

Abhi was going on his car to tarika's home when a alone road come in his way then he saw someone standing their

he come out of the car and went to him and saw it was not any man but a strange creature it was like human but have red eyes and two horns on his head . abhi get scared seeing it

Abhi - yeh kya tamasha hai tum aise kapde kyu pehne hai kon ho tum

Leonard laugh evilly at him and the sound is unbearable for abhi

Leonard - main dark land ki sabse khatrnak devil Leonard tumhe aur wo ladki tarika ko marne aaya hoon

abhi was shocked to hear it he get worried hearing about tarika

Abhi - tum tarika ko kuch nahi karokaroge main tumhe jail main daal dunga warna .

Leonard - main koi insan nahi hoon to tumhari yeh insano ka mujhe pe nahi chalta

With this he use his power and throw abhi in air abhi land in the road with a thud then Leonard start to beat him and he was about to stab his sword to abhi .

some how abhi 's power work and he overpowered Leonard and throw the sword far Leonard saw now he can't kill him as his powers are working Leonard make him unconscious and then creat a situation like he have an accident.

flash back end

Leonard thought abhi will not survive with the injury so he was happy .

Lavender world

tanishk and serina are crying seeing their children in pain .

Serina - king thank God you send the magic bird on time which awakened abhi 's power varna aaj hum abhi ko

tanishk - nahi serina unn dono ko kuch nahi hoga god ne unhe bheja hai aur god khud unke saath injustice nahi kar sakte .

Serina- main apni bachi ki yeh haal nahi dekh sakti kaise apne pyar ke liye tadap rahi hai

tanishk- serina don't worry tarika abhi ko thik kar degi bas tarika abhi ke paas jaye .

human world

Doctor come out all start to question him about to abhi. he look at them in a worried face which scared all to core .

**_That's it friends I hope you will like it please review . _**


	8. chapter 6

(**_P.s - abhi can heal any wound on himself but as Leonard was a dark power abhijeet's healing power didn't work on his body ) _**

All look at the doctor in a scared face doctor saw them and feel sad but he have to inform them

Doctor- ji dekhiye I am sorry par unke bachne ke chances bohut kam hai we feared he will not made it with the injuries

Tarika shouted nahi and went to the doctor

Tarika- aap jhoot bol rahe ho kuch nahi hoga abhi ko wo thik ho jayega aap aise kaise keh rahe ho wo bach nahi sakta mujhe usse milna hai usse mere liye thik hona hi hoga

With this she went to his room all fallowed her specially suraj as he know tarika can able to save abhi with her magical powers even without acknowledge it

All saw abhi was laying with many wire attached to him tarika went and seat beside him .

Tarika- abhi utho na tum hum sabko aise chod ke nahi ja sakte please abhi wake up please I can't leave without you yes abhi I love you please wake up

All cried more hearing her confession to abhi

and in flow tarika start to talk like their childhood with abhi.

Tarika - abhi uth na apni tarika ji ki baat nahi manega thik hai teri taru tujhse naraz rahegi abhi uth ja .

Due to the emotional situation no one notice tarika's talk then tarika take abhi's hand in her and like tanishk and Leonard thought it brought back abhi's power and make him breath heavily tarika and cid team panicked .

Doctor come and check abhi to their surprise abhi don't have a single scar on his body all are stunned to see this but thought to ignore it .

Doctor declare abhi out of the danger and went from their as their is no injuries on abhi it's not necessary for him to say abhi to take rest .

Everyone hug him then went leaving abhirika alone abhi then weep tarika's face .

abhi - tarika please ro mat I am fine

tarika- tumne mujhe dara diya tha meri jaan nikal gayi thi jab doctor ne kaha ki wo tumhe

Abhi- tarika tumhe meri itni fikar hai ???

Tarika- ha abhi kyuki ki

Tarika stop in middle before confessing her love to abhi

Abhi - kyuki kya tarika bolo aaj aapne aap ko mat roko

Tarika- I love you abhi I love you so much

With this tarika hug abhi which he reciprocate happily

Abhi - I love you too tarika , jaan ho tum meri, tumhare bina main jee nahi sakta .

In lavender world fireworker start to brust automatically giving the sign that it's protector s soon going to come tanishk and serina was extremely happy seeing it .

Soon abhi discharged from the hospital all went to hotel to celebrate abhi and tarika 's love .

But suraj was not happy with the progress he excuse himself and then with his magic he went to dark island to meet maria as he know maria must be angry after knowing abhi was still alive .

**_THAT'S IT FRIENDS PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS_**

**_P.S- SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT UPDATE BUT I AM BIT BUSY WITH SOME PREPARATION_**


	9. Chapter 7

DARK WORLD

Leonard come their and went to maria's castle he saw liam talking to his girlfriend near the door .

Liam- kitty my darling you are looking gorgeous .

kitty- oo stop it liam hamesha aise cheesy baate karte ho

liam- kya karu darling tumhe dekhte hi mera dil garden garden ho jata hai

And he was about to kiss her kitty run away and liam fall down leonard laughed seeing it liam get up seeing him laughing he get angry after wiping the dust from his body liam went to him

liam- aare wo good for nothing devil hasna band kar .

leonard- mind your toung you little rat how dare you call me good for nothing .

liam- because you are , tum wo ladke abhijeet ko khatam kaar paye kya aaya bada aab chalo evil queen ke paas devil ko pry karo wo tumhe oil main fry na kar de .

Liam and Leonard went inside and saw maria laughing like a maniac which made them confuse.

leonard- liam yeh maria ko kya hua ???

liam- bichari sadme main chali gayi hai abhijeet ke jinda hone ke khabar se .

liam then went to maria and tug her dress to take her out of her laughing session .

liam- wo evil queen apne sadme se bahar aao aise paglo ki tarha has kyu rahi ho.

maria- wo iss liye liam ki mere samne jo mighty leonard hai kaise ek mamuli sa rat ban ke wapas agya

leonard- maria please I try my best I almost killed him but don't know what happened and he survived.

Maria in anger through the things near her chair scaring liam to core

maria- then what leonard that abhijeet is still alive just some days left for their birthday and this witch land will destroyed no I can't let that happen .

leonard- maria give me another chance I will kill them.

Maria then use her wand and burn leonard to ashes liam was stunned to see it .

liam- aare yeh kya kiya usse kyu burn kiya wo second chance mang raha tha

maria- and you very well know that maria don't give second chance so it is his fult that he ask for second chance .

Liam- so aab aap kya karoge .

Maria- I will sent maya to the human world and she will separate them and then kill them what the human says dived and rule I am going to do that maya will creat misunderstanding between them and then boom ...

Maria laugh evilly she then call maya the beautiful witch of the land no men can escape from her beauty and that was her weapon using her beauty she can easily kill any man she want .

Human world

abhi was discharge from the hospital and come home whole cid team was their the girls are preparing snacks while boys are chatting with each other.

Acp- Bhai salunkhe aab to abhi aur tarika ne bhi apna love confess kar liya hai to kyu na abhi tarika aur daya shreya ki shadi kar di jae .

Hearing this duo blush and inside shreya and tarika also blush hearing it purvi tease them regarding it .

Salunkhe - vaise to main apni betiyan tere yeh dono mahan beto ko nahi dena chata magar kya kare meri betiyan inse pyar karti hai to shadi karani padegi .

All laugh at his statement and abhi make a lout face hearing him then the girls come out and serv them the snacks .

Acp- tarika beta shreya beta kya kehti ho tumhare parents se baat kare ha .

Tarika in blushing tone- ji sir jaise apko thik lage .

After some chit chat all left to their respective house except tarika as abhi said he will drop her tarika want to protest him as he need rest but she know abhi want some lone time with her.

Tarika and abhi are going to tarika's house but tarika saw abhi went on a different direction.

Tarika- abhi aap ne wrong direction le liya hai mera ghara dusri taraf hai .

Abhi - nahi taru hum sahi direction pe ja rahe hai .

Hearing taru from abhi tarika get some flashes of their childhood but as usual she shurg it

Tarika- abhi tumne mujhe taru bulaya

Abhi - wo mujhe tumhe iss naam se bulane ka man kiya to tumhe bura laga kya .

Tarika- nahi abhi infact mujhe bhout acha laga yeh sun kara wo chodiye batiye kahna leke ja rahe hai .

Abhi - umm beach par ja rahe hai I hope tumhe koi problem nahi hai.

Tarika- nnahi abhi it's ok I know apko mere saath thoda waqt bitana hai and you know mujhe bhi

Abhi smile widely then they went to the beach as it was night the beach was almost empty they went to a lonely corner and seat their both then start to talk about each other their like dislike then slowly abhi pull tarika towards him and tarika lean to his shoulder .

After sometime they get up and after having ice cream they went to tarika's house abhi drop her infront of her house before going tarika hug abhi and abhi kiss her cheek making her blush .

Then tarika run to her house due to shyness abhi ruffle his hair with smile and left from their .

But maya the witch who was following them come out of her hiding place and smile evilly as she notice that abhi was a quite flirt in nature and she going to take that advantage to separate abhirika .

**_That's it friends please comment if you like it and sorry for making you all wait like this but after exam I went on a trip with my cousins and yesterday only I returned ._**

**_So what you think maya going to do???will abhirika separate or their trust make them win the battle of love???_**


End file.
